


Beauty Even on Jakku

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Gifts, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Finn returns from a secret mission with a gift for Rey.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Beauty Even on Jakku

Today was the day Finn was returning from some secret mission that Rey had no information about. She was there to see him off where they shared a hug or two and a longing kiss, but she had no idea what mission it was. She assumed it was another pocket of First Order resistance as it normally was after defeating the main First Order force, but for some reason this one remained a secret.

She stood anxiously on the landing platform as his ship landed. It had been weeks and she would be lying to herself if she said he wasn’t on her mind constantly. She knew he could handle himself but she couldn’t help but worry.

As the ramp lowered, her excitement threatened to spill over. There he stood in all his glory and Rey wasted no time before sprinting to meet him and wrap her arms around him.

“Oh! Hey Rey.” Finn chuckled as he hugged her back.

“You’re back.” She breathed deeply, burrowing her head into his neck. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too peanut.” He squeezed her tightly. “I got you a gift.” 

That certainly caught her attention. “A gift?” She pulled back and looked at him quizzically.

“Yeah!” Finn exclaimed with a bright smile. “Come on, I’ll show you in our room.” 

Rey sat waiting as Finn cleaned himself up in the bathroom. When he was done, he grabbed a box off their counter, her gift she presumed.

“Here.” Finn offered her the box. It was a unique box to say the least. It weighed a good bit and Rey could feel a hum throughout.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Open it and find out.” Finn encouraged. 

Rey tore at the wrapping and slowly a glow of light emerged. As she continued to peel away at the wrapping, she saw dirt entrapped in a glass container. Within it stood some flowers that she instantly recognized.

“Finn?” She looked up at him as her eyes began to slightly water.

“Yeah?” Finn’s look however was one of concern, as if he had done something wrong.

“How’d you find these?” She smiled softly at him, causing him to brighten up, the concerned look fading away. “These are nightblossoms and spinebarrels, only found on-“

“Jakku” they said in unison causing Rey’s eyes to widen in surprise.

“How did you know?” 

“I had a vision you could call it. You had them in your home… I just thought they meant something important to you…”

“They do.” She smiled as she picked up the box to take a closer look at the flowers within. Then it struck her. “Wait, you went back to Jakku?” 

“Of course, I’ll go anywhere for you…” Finn tries to say smoothly. “Even Jakku.” He grins.

The tears Rey held back were now flooding out now. She leaps into his arms again. “Thank you Finn, they’re beautiful.” Her heart swelling at his gesture, going back to the place he seemingly swore to never return to just to get a gift for her. It was very thoughtful and she couldn’t be happier having him for a partner.

“I try my best.” 

“You know, these flowers were a reminder to me that there could be beauty found even on Jakku as long as you look hard enough.” She briefly remineniced of her days on Jakku and the fateful day that brought them together. She would not trade that for anything. 

“Oh? Well I guess you were my beauty to find on Jakku.” He joked before being silenced by Rey kissing him. 

“Thank you Finn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching The Force Awakens when I noticed there were flowers in Rey’s AT-AT and it caused me to feel some sort of way, a bit of sadness I would call it. Anyways, I thought to write a little something about Finn going back to Jakku just to find the flowers Rey had. Did some “research” which is where the title comes from.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
